1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a protective cover for hospital bed side rails generally and more particularly to such a cover which is adjustable in its fit and can be easily installed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Protective covers of the prior art comprise form fitting slipcovers which secure about a bed side rail such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,044,025; 5,097,550 and 5,175,897. These patented covers closely fit the side rails and are not adjustable to fit rails of different sizes or, for example, when the bed has two axial aligned side rails on each side, require two separate covers and if such a bed has one long side rail, two of the shorter covers cannot be used, but require a long cover to fit the long rail. Theses devices require the hospital to have a larger inventory of covers to fit all the different side rails they have in their facility. The prior art also includes blankets held in place by masking tape; however, these crude devices are not convenient or expeditious to use, nor do they function in a satisfactory manner.